DnDWiki:Domains of Divinity important NPCs
'Garien the PlanesWalker' Human Male, level 33 wizard(neutral good) Garien is a native to the Blue Nation of Federates. He has been around the Federation since its birth. Since Garien is over 200 years old, he has seen much, and done much. Garien is extremely important to the history of the Blue Federation, and is thought by the world to be the most powerful magician on it. He began life two hundred and elleven years ago, during a torrential downpour of political pain. A local tyrant had been conquering the entire island, just a few miles north of modern Blue Nation. The island, known as Rokese, was a place of holy pilgrimage. No crusade against the tyrant Lord Richard was succesful in stopping his pillaging of the holy temples, or his brutal over taxation of the defenseless peasants. Local witches of Rokese were in part responsible for the destruction, as they had religious differences with the priests of the island. Lord Richard had enlisted the witches help, and then easily slaughtered the local coalition of Rokesian soldiers. Richard had not realized, however, that his new allies might have someone who could pose a threat to him. Garien was an apprentice to the most powerful of the Rokesian witches. His master, Ralshun had met with Lord Richard to discuss what the witches of Rokese had as a reward for their services to him. Ralshun learned bitterly the price for being in Richard's way, even if he was only a threat in Richard's twisted mind. Ralshun never returned to the tower where Garien was waiting for him. In weeks, Richard had completely conquered ever inch of the island of Rokese. In the meantime, he had found ancient scrolls which had great secrets to Ralshun's success over magic. The night after he found the scrolls in a secret tunnel beneath the tower, he had a dream, which he correctly believed Ralshun to be a warning, and confirmation of what Garien had feared. Garien's first epic tale began the night he learned of his teacher's murder. The truth is that Richard was told to murder Ralshun through the advice of his Minister of Sorcery, Shi Kang. Shi Kang had prepared an epic ritual before Ralshun had the audience with Lord Richard. This necromantic ritual instantly killed, and transformed Ralshun into undead when Shi Kang gave the command word. Not perceiving any defenses Ralshun may have had at this, Ralshun's contingent spells prepared incase something like this may happen catapaulted Ralshun's raw power throughout the entire palace, cursing everyone inside to become undead. This curse, known as the Tyrant's Cataclysm, is important for two reasons; it gave Shi Kang command of the entire city of Brigand, and it cursed Shi Kang with a curse that would drive Shi Kang to be one of the world's worst villains for over two hundred years. Shi Kang had been one of Ralshun's most gifted students before young Garien had met Ralshun. Discovering that all in Brigand were under Ralshun's command, Garien had gathered all of the witches of Rokese and assaulted Brigand for seven days. Soldiers loyal to Lord Richard had joined the witches, determined to avenge "the bewitchment of their most honorable lord". Fighting in a stalemate, on the seventh day, Garien, had reluctantly made use of an artifact, known as the Wrathfire Ring. With the ring he was able to smash into Shi Kang's throne room past hundreds of gaurds, and uttered a spell which terrified Kang enough to break his mind. Kang fled from Garien, promising vengeance on both Garien and Rokese. 'Shi Kang' Formerly human male, level 30 necromancer, neutral evil Shi Kang, over 211 years ago, the year of Garien's birth, became apprentice to Ralshun, the Great. Ralshun, a powerful wizard, did not specialize in necromancy, despite being very skillful with it. Shi Kang had reached a plateau in his training from Ralshun because Ralshun did not have the ability to teach Shi Kang the necromantic talents that he desired. Shi Kang, suspicious that Ralshun may be holding back, plotted revenge on his former master for years. Twenty six years later, he became Lord Richard's chief advisor of magic. Shi Kang advised Lord Richard to murder Ralshun as a nuisance that could get in the way of Richard's conquest. The trap was set. Shi Kang had prepared an extremely powerful ritual that would make Ralshun Shi Kang's undead slave. Although the spell succeeded in its purpose of murdering Ralshun, Ralshun's contingency spells reacted with Shi Kang's to violently envelope the entire city under Shi Kang's control. The result was that Ralshun's body crumbled to dust. Furious, Garien had deeply desired to avenge his teacher. Ralshun had in his possession an artifact of great power that allowed wearers of it to unleash an insignificant portion of Ahura Amon's portfolio of Wrath on the wearer's enemies. Using it, Garien tore through Shi Kang's powerful undead servants like a crossbow through a leather skin pouch and tried to kill Shi Kang. Shi Kang escaped, and every fifty years, he attempts to avenge his lost sanity, and his mortal life on Garien. 'Lord Arek Amberstone' level 21 sorcerer, human male, Chaotic good Lord Amberstone was a lord of a minor city in the Federation States. He fought in two wars, against the Illithids and the Ogres during the Harvest War and the Disaster. Currently he holds the position of Master of the armed forces of the Federation States. He routinely holds debates against the many philosophizing magicians of the city of Amberstone. Lord Arek Amberstone currently hires adventurers to rid illithids from anywhere near the country. Even across the country. Rumors have it that dopplegangers have targeted many Federate State leaders in an attempt to conquer the country. Arek Amberstone hires adventurers to investigate such matters as well. Category:Domains of Divinity